electronicfandomcom-20200214-history
IOS
' iOS' (formerly iPhone OS until 2009) is a closed source mobile operating system only available for the iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, and the Apple TV in 2009. Unlike it's competitors: Google Android and Windows Phone (formerly Windows Mobile), iOS is not available on other devices without a form of jailbreaking and is more of a unique OS and is not as polished as Android and Windows Phone. Version History iOS 1 iOS 1 was first unveiled with the original iPhone on January 9, 2007. At the time Steve Jobs said it simply ran "OS X". In October 2007 Steve Jobs announced that they would make a name for the iPhone operating system. By March 6, 2008, the iPhone operating system had it's iPhone OS name. iOS 1 had the most simple features of a smartphone such as browsing the internet, playing music and viewing pictures. iOS 1 was available for the original iPhone and the first generation iPod Touch. iOS 2 iOS 2 was announced with the iPhone 3G during WWDC 2008. iOS 2 featured new improvements such as the birth of the popular App Store, GPS functionality (iPhone 3G), easier use, etc. iOS 2 was available for the original iPhone, the iPhone 3G, and the first and second generation iPod Touches. iOS 3 iOS 3 was released with the new iPhone 3GS on June 19, 2009. It had new features such as compass compatibility (iPhone 3GS), video recording (iPhone 3GS), voice control, and more. A version of iOS 3 was later made available for the release of the iPad on April 3, 2010. iOS 3 was available for the original iPhone, 2G, 3G, 3GS, iPod Touch 2nd and 3rd generation, and for the original iPad. iOS 4 iOS 4 was released with the iPhone 4 on June 24, 2010. New features included a new front-facing camera, multitasking, bookstand (iPad only), and over 1000 new apps. iOS 4 was available for the iPhone 3GS, 4S, for the iPod Touch 3rd and 4th generation, for the iPad original and iPad 2, and a special version for the Apple TV 2nd generation as of September 9, 2010. iOS 4 also featured wallpaper compatibility with the home screen and a redesigned springboard. iOS 5 iOS 5 was originally announced at WWDC 2011 and released on October 12, 2011, with the iPhone 4S and the white iPod Touch 4th generation. iOS 5 isn't much different from iOS 4 except it features a pull down notifications bar similar to Android, bookstore for the iPhone 4S, and Siri for the iPhone 4S. iOS 5 was released for the iPhone 3GS, 4, and 4S, for the iPod Touch 3rd and 4th generation, for the original iPad, iPad 2, and iPad 3, and for the Apple TV second and third generations. iOS 6 iOS 6 was announced at WWDC 2012 and since then preview/beta builds of iOS 6 have been released (by Jailbreaking). iOS 6 is expected to be released in September/October 2012 and will feature many new features such as Passbook, Facebook Intergration, Siri for the iPad 3, and more new stuff. iOS 6 will be available for the iPhone 3GS, for the iPhone 4, for the iPhone 4S, for the iPhone 5, for the iPod Touch 4th generation, for the iPad 2 and 3, and for the Apple TV second and third generations. Category:Mobile Operating Systems Category:Apple Inc.